


THEFIRESOFRIVALRYIGNIGHTEDCHATNOIRVSVIPERION

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous Team, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: ADRIEN AND THE OTHER STUDENTS ARE SENT COMIC DUBS BY MATT AND THE OLDER DIGIDESTIENDALSO THE SONG SOFT KITTY WARM KITTY LITTLE BALL OF HORMONES JELLY KITTY GRR GRR GRR IS NOT OWNED BY ME CREDIT GOES TO www.instagram.com/senpaichaton…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER ONE DAY DREAM BATTLE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N THIS WAY BEFORE KIM AND MAX GIT THIER MIRACULOUS'S

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V  
THE BELL RANG AND SCHOOL WAS FINNALY OVER  
WE WERE THE FIRST ONE'S OUT  
WE BEING ME MARINETTE NINO ALYA AND CLOHE  
SO WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TODAY?"  
I ASKED TURNING TO NINO AND ALYA  
WE WERE THINKING OF GOING TO THE MOVIES TODAY"  
ALYA SAID  
HEY I GOT A GREAT IDEA YOU GUYS"  
REALLY WHAT IS IT NINO?"  
I ASKED HIM A CURIOUS LOOK ON MY FACE  
HOW ABOUT YOU AND MARINETTE JOIN US?"  
HE ASKED TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO US  
WAIT WHAT?"  
ME AND MARRONETTE BOTH SHOUTED IN UNISON  
ME AND MARINETTE TOGETHER?"  
I ASKED BLINKING TWICE BEFORE EXCHANGING SHOCKED LOOKS WITH HER  
THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA"  
ALYA AGREED  
ALYA AGREED BEFORE WE COULD PROTEST ANOTHER VOICE SPOKE UP  
WHAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA?"  
WE ALL STOPPED AND TURNED AROUND TO SEE LUKA  
THE REAST OF KITTY SECTION AND THE ART TEAM STANDING BE HIND US  
ALL BUT ME I WAS ASLEEP  
HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHSERIOUSLY?"  
NINO SAID ANNOYED  
LEAVE THIS TO ME"  
LUKA SAID TAKING OUT HIS GUITAR DOING A POWERCORD SO LOUD  
IT WOKE ALL OF PARIS UP  
CATACLYSM"  
I SHOUTED WAKING UP HOLDING IT 1 INCH FROM LUKA'S FACE  
WHOA EASY DUDE"  
NINO SAID PUTTING HIS HANDS UPIN FRONT OF HIM TRYING TO KEEP HIM FROM ENDING LUKA  
HUH OH SORRY I HAD THAT DREAM AGAIN"  
WHAT DREAM ALYA ASKED IN HER REPORTER VOICE  
OH IT WAS PROBABLY JUST A SILLY DREAM"  
EVERYBODY GAVE HIM ANNOYED LOOKS  
EXCEPT FOR ME WHO WAS GIVING HIM A ANGRY GLARE  
WHAT?"  
LUKA ASKED GIVING US A CONFUSED LOOK  
NEVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ALYA"  
NOW SHE WONT STOP ASKING UNTIL I TELL HER"  
I SAID FACE PAWLMING  
NICE GOING LUKA"  
I SAID KICKING HIM IN THE KNEE  
WELL SORRY FOR EXPRESSING MY OPINION"  
HE SNAPPED BACK  
YOU SHOULD BE SORRY"  
I SAID SHOOTING HIM A ANGRY GLARE  
FORTUNATELY WE COULD HEAR THE SOUND OF SCREAMING DOWN TOWN  
WELL GOTTA HEAD HOME SEE YOU LATER MARINETTE"  
I SAID HEADING HOME OR SO I MADE THEM THINK  
MARINETTE/LADYBUG'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WENT OVER TO MASTER FU'S  
MASTERFU I'LL NEED YOU'RE TURTLE BRACELET TOO"  
HE NODDED AND HANDED IT OVER TO ME  
AFTER TRANSFORMING I HEADED BACK TO THE SCHOOL  
HUH WHAT'S WRONG?"  
NINO ASKED  
PARIS IS IN TROUBLE TAKE THESE"  
GASP OUR MIRACULOUSES"  
NOW TRANSFORM*  
youtu.be/xtAc9woPVR8  
CHAT NOIR/ADRIEN'S P.O.V  
PLAGG CLAWWWWWWS OUT"  
TIKI SPOTS ON YEAH"  
TRIXX LET'S POUNCE"  
WAYYZE SHELL ON"  
WE ALL SHOUTED AS THE MUSIC PLAYED IN THE BACKGROUND  
AFTER TRANSFORMING WE ALL RAN BACK TO THE SCHOOL  
IS EVERYBODY ALRIGHT?"  
I ASKED ARMS CROSSED  
CARAPACE AND RENE ROUGE BOTH NODDED  
SO WHAT ARE WE DEALING WITH THIS TIME?"  
ACTUALLY IT'S A DEALING/SAVING MISSION"  
SHE SAID POINTING AT KAGAMI WHO WAS SLOWLY BACKING AWAY  
NO PROBLEM"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY STAFF  
I PRESSED THE BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE OF IT MAKING IT EXTEND  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYEAH"  
I SHOUTED SENDING THE AKUMATIZED VICTUM FLYING  
GASP CHATNOIR?"  
HELLO UH KAGAMI WAS IT?"  
I ASKED CARRYING MY BO STAFF BEHIND MY HEAD  
YES WE MET BEFORE IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU"  
SHE SAID BOWING  
I BOWED BACK  
LOOK I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT BEFORE BACK WHEN I WAS ONICHAN"  
ANNNND?"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S  
AND FOR ATTACKING ADRIEN AFTER LOSING TO HIM"  
I SUGGEST YOU HEAD HOME IT'S NOT SAFE HERE"  
OH AND ABOUT THE ICE RINK YOUR WRONG ABOUT WHY ADRIEN BROUGHT HER"  
THE TRUTH IS ADRIEN ASKED HER TO COME FOR HER HELP"  
OHHH WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
UHH WELL I'M A OLD FRIEND OF HIS"  
SO HE TOLD ME"  
BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL NEVER MAKE THAT MISTAKE AGAIN EVER"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY  
WELL THANKS FOR SAVING ME"  
SHE SAID RUNNING HOME  
RENA ROUGE WAS PLAYING HER FLUIT CREATING A GIANT MONSTER  
THAT SEEMED TO WORK SCARING HIM  
SO WHERE'S THE AKUMA HIDDING?"  
IT'S IN THE CD"  
SHE SAID POINTING TO IT  
GOT IT THANKS"  
I SAID BEFORE CHARGING AT HIM  
BUT I STOPPED WHEN I SAW WHO HE WAS ATTACKING  
OH WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME I BETTER HEAD HOME LATER"  
I SAID STARTING TO WALK AWAY BUT RENE ROUGE GRABBED MY TAIL  
I GROANED FINE"  
I SAID TURNING BACK OVER TO HIM  
CATACLYSM"  
I SHOUTED RUSHING OVER TO HIM DESTROYING IT  
TURNING HIM BACK TO NORMAL AND OUT IT FLEW THE AKUMA  
LADYBUG NOW"  
SHE NODDED TOSSING HER YOYO UP INTO THE AIR SWINGING IT AROUND  
TIME TO DE EVILIZE GOTCHA"  
SHE SAID BEFORE REALSING IT  
POUND IT"  
I SAID HOLDING MY FIST OUT  
BUT INSTEAD SHE WALKED OVER TO LUKA  
HEY UMM"  
MHMHMHM LUKA"  
HE SAID LAUGHING  
OH YEAH LUKA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
HE SLOWLY NODDED  
WELL THEN YOU BETTER HEAD HOME"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARMS EYES LOOKING THE OTHER WAY AVOIDING HIS EYES  
NARROWING MY EYES SO NOT JEALOUS  
HEY DON'T I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE?"  
WELL YOU SHOULD I AM CHATNOIR THE COOLEST MEMBER OF THE TEAM"  
I SAID PROUDLY  
NO I MEAN FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE"  
HE SAID WALKING OVER TO ME  
WHOA BACK OFF GUITAR BOY"  
I SAID POINTING MY STAFF AT HIM  
THAT WAS JUST A WARNING NOW GO HOME"  
ISAID RETRACTING IT HEADING HOME  
ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M GOING YEESH CALMDOWN KITTY"  
I STOPPED DEAD IN MY TRACKS AND TURNED AROUND  
WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"  
I SHOUTED STORMING OVER TO HIM  
BUT RENAROUGE AND CARAPACE HELD ME BACK  
HE'S RIGHT THOUGH HAH SEE?"  
I SAID IN A TAUNTING VOICE  
YOU SHOULD GET HOME I'LL GO CHECK ON MARINETTE"  
THANK YOU LADY BUG FOR SAVING ME AND PROTECTING MARINETTE"  
THAT GIRL IS SO BRAVE"  
HE SAID KISSING HER HAND  
I CLEANCHED MY FIST IN ANGER GRITTING MY TEETH  
I STORMED OVER TO HIM DRAGING THEM BOTH  
GOOD DAY TO YOU LA LA LADYBUG"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY GIVING ME A MIXED LOOK OF CONFUSION AND SUSSPICION  
I JUMPED IN THEREW THE WINDO SLAMMING MY FIST INTO THE WALL  
PLAGG CLAWS IN"  
I SAID DE TRANSFORMING  
WHOA SOMEBODY HAD A BAD DAY"  
PLAGG SAID FLYING OUT OF MY RING  
YUP HE WAS AFTER LUKA"  
I SAID JUMPING BACK FIRST GAZING UP AT THE CEALING  
BUT THEN I REMBERED TWO THINGS I TOOK OUT MY PHONE TEXTING ALYA  
HOLD ON I'LL BE THERE SOON"  
I TYPED HITTING SEND SHE TEXTED BACK WITH A THUMBS UP  
laI GOT OFF MY BED HEADED OUT THE DOOR I FOUND MY DAD DOWNSTAIRS  
FATHER MAY I GO TO THE MOVIES WITH MY FRIENDS?"  
VERY WELL"  
HE SAID WITH A NOD  
OH THANK YOU FATHER"  
I SAID HUGGING HIM HEADING OUT THE DOOR  
BUT NOT BEFORE HEADING BACK UP TO MY ROOM  
AND GRABBING MY SPARE CHATNOIR COSTUME  
AKA THE ONE I WORE IN THE MUSIC VIDEO  
WEARING IT UNDERNEATH MY CLOTHES  
HAHAH THERE"  
I SAID GRABBING MY STUFF A FEW HOURS LATER MY LIMO ARRIVED AT THE THEATER  
I GOT OUT THE LIMO AND RAN OVER TO THEM  
HEY GUY'S HEY MARINETTE"  
I SAID WAVING HEY ADRIEN"  
THEY BOTH SAID  
ADRIEN HI"  
MARINETTE SAID WAVING  
SO WHAT MOVIE ARE WE WATCHING?"  
THEY ALL POINTED TO A POSTER OF MY MOM'S FAVORITE ROMANTIC MOVIE AFTER PAYING FOR THE MOVIE WE HEADED OVER TO OUR SEATS AND SAT DOWN  
OOPS FORGOT THE SNACKS BRB"  
I SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING AWAY  
ALRIGHT WHO WANTS THE"  
I NEARLY DROPPED THE SNACKS WHEN I FOUND OUT WHO WAS IN MY SEAT  
IT WAS LUKA COUFAIN TOP OF THE PARIS BOYS WORST DRESSED LIST  
HI ADRIEN" HE SAID WAVING AT ME WITH A HUGE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER GETTING IN HIS FACE  
WHAT THOUGHT I'D CATCH A MOVIE"  
HE SAID WITH A FAKE SHRUG  
I GRITTED MY TEETH AND CLEANCHED MY FISTS  
GET OUT OF MY SEAT RIGHT NOW"  
I SAID THREW GRITTED TEETH GETTING IN HIS FACE  
OR WHAT?"  
HE ASKED SMIRKING  
OR I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT"  
HMM SORRY I'M STAYING"  
HE SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS INDICATING HE WAS NOT INTIMIDATED  
OH NO YOU'RE NOT"  
I SAID GLARING AT HIM  
WE STARTED TO STARE EATCHOTHER DOWN  
MY EYES TURNED CHATNOIR GREEN  
WHILE HIS EYES TURNED INTO LITTLE SLITS LIKE THE EYES OF THE SNAKE  
NEITHER OF US REFUSING TO GIVE UP OR BACKDOWN  
I LEANED IT CLOSER TO HIM MY EYE AND HIS EYES GLARING AT EACHOTHER  
UNTIL FINNALY I WON  
SIGH FINE"  
HE SAID SIGHING IN DEFEAT GETTING UP MOVING TO THE SPOT BEHIND ME  
I SMIRKED TAKING MY SEAT RIGHT NEXT TO HER  
PHEW THAT WAS CLOSE I THOUGHT THEY WERE ABOUT TO FIGHT"  
NINO SAID LETTING OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF  
YEAH I WAS THIS CLOSE TO BLINKING"  
A FEW HOURS LATER THE MOVIE WAS OVER  
AND WE ALL WALKED OUT  
OK NOW I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MY DREAM WAS ABOUT"  
IT WAS AFTER SILINCER'S DEFEAT I DREAMED THAT I WAS CHATNOIR"  
WHAT HAPPENED DUDE?"  
NINO ASKED ALMOST AS EXCITED AS ALYA


	2. CHAPTER 2 COMIC DUBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEAM MIRACULOUS'S ID'S ARE REVEALED TO EACHOTHER

CHAPTER 2 COMIC DUBS  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
CARAPACE RENA ROUGE"  
MEANWHILE BACK AT MY HOUSE I WAITED UNTIL EVERYBODY WAS ASLEEP  
THEN I TURNED ON MY COMPUTER I WAS CHECKING OUT THE LADYBLOG  
WHEN I RECEIVED A NOTIFICATION AFTER READING IT I CHECKED OUT THE VIDEOS  
IT WAS ALL COMIC DUBBS DONE BY MATT AND THE OTHERS  
I CLICKED ON THE ONE THAT SAID CHATNOIR VS VIPERION  
IT STARTED WITH US ALL OF AT LUNCH  
BUT IF HE'S RIGHT AND THEY ARE STUDENTS THEN WE MUST FIND THEM"  
AND WE WILL FIND THEM AFTER ALL WE'RE TEAM MIRACULOUS  
ONE BY ONE WE ALL PUT OUR HANDS IN  
WE ALL HAVE OUR ASSIGNMENTS"  
CLOè ASKED  
YUP"  
THEN WE BETER GET STARTED WISH ME LUCK FINDING KIM"  
SHE SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING AWAY  
I'LL GO FIND NATHANIEL"  
HUH LUKA AND THE OTHERS ARE MIRACULOUS HOLDERS?"  
I THOUGHT TO MYSELF   
THAT'S WHEN NATHALIE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR  
I'M SORRY TO WAKE YOU ADRIEN BUT YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE"  
GOOD LET THEM IN"  
GOOD NIGHT ADRIEN"  
SHE SAID WALKING AWAY   
MARINETTE AND THE REAST OF TEAM MIRACULOUS WALKED IN  
HEY GUYS COME IN AND WELCOME BACK"  
I SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR THEM   
THANK YOU ADRIEN"  
ALYA SAID WALKING IN BEHIND MARINETTE  
YEAH THANKS DUDE"  
NINO SAID WALKING IN BEHIND HER   
SO WHAT'S UP ADRIEN?"  
ALYA ASKED SITTING DOWN  
THERE'S SOMETHING I WANT TO SHOW YOU GUYS"  
I SAID PLAYING THE VIDEO ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE BEGINNING  
BUT IF HE'S RIGHT AND THEY ARE STUDENTS THEN WE MUST FIND THEM"  
AND WE WILL FIND THEM"  
AFTER ALL WE'RE TEAM MIRACULOUS"  
ALYA SAID  
ONE BY ONE WE ALL PUT OUR HANDS IN  
WE ALL HAVE OUR ASSIGNMENTS?"  
CLOè ASKED"  
YUP"  
THEN WE BETER GET STARTED WISH ME LUCK FINDING KIM"  
SHE SAID GETTING UP   
I'LL GO FIND NATHANIEL"  
WAIT THERE ARE OTHER MIRACULOUS HOLDERS THAT'S AWESOME"  
NINO SAID  
BUT WHO ARE THEY?"  
ALYA ASKED I JUST SHRUGGED  
MASTER FU THINKS IT MIGHT BE LUKA AND THE OTHERS"  
I SAID WITH UTTER DESTAIN IN MY VOICE  
HUH THE OTHER'S?"  
NATHANIEL KIM ALEX MARK JULIKA AND ROSE"  
UH ACTUALLY ITS WITH A"  
BUT NINO QUICKLY SHUSHED HER  
WELL TIME TO GO RECRUIT LUKA"  
MARINETTE SAID GRABBING THE SNAKE MIRACULOUS  
I BETTER COME WITH YOU M'LADY"  
ADRIEN AGGRESTE I AM TRUSTING THE SNAKE MIRACULOUS HOLDER TO YOU"  
HUH ME?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
YES CHATNOIR YOU ARE TO GIVE HIM THE SNAKE MIRACULOUS"  
BECAREFULL CHATNOIR   
OH PLEASE HE'S NO MATCH FOR MY PURRRRRFECTLY PURRRFECT MOVES"  
I SAID FLIPPING MY HAIR   
UH YOU JUST SAID PERFECTLY PERFECT TWICE"  
FINNALY IT WAS MY TURN  
IT SHOWED ME KICKING LUKA’S DOOR DOWN  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGREST?“  
HE ASKED ANNOYED  
THIERE’S NO TIME TO EXSPLAIN JUST COME WITH ME"  
BUT LUKA JUST CROSSED HIS ARM'S  
OH YEAH TELL ME WHY AND MAYBE I’LL GO WITH YOU"  
I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SAY THAT ISAID WITH A SMUG SMIRK ON MY FACE  
PLAGGCLAWS OUT"  
I SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
LUKA WATCHED ME TRANSFORM GASPING  
HOWEVER HE WAS NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS SHOCKED  
NINA MARINETTE CHLOè AND ALYA WERE ALSO SHOCKED  
MARINETTE LET OUT A YAWN  
I'M GOING TO SLEEP"  
SHE SAID  
AND THEN TO SEE IF HE’S WORTHY HE DECIDES TO TEST HIM IN A FIGHT  
AFTER SEEING HOW GOOD HE WAS I HAD NO CHOICE  
SIGH LUKA COFFI CAN"  
THAT’S COUFINE CHATONNOIR”  
WHATEVER THIS IS THE SNAKE MIRACULOUS WHICH HAS THE POWER OF ALMOST BEING AS COOL AS ME NOT WHICH GRANTS YOU THE POWER OF HYPNOSIS YOU WOULD USE FOR THE GREATER GOOD BUT ONCE THE MISSION IS OVER YOU WOULD RETURN THE MIRACULOUS TO ME AND YOU WOULD STAY WAY MY GIRL GOT IT" AND THEN IGNORING HIM LUKA WOULD SAY YOU CAN COUNT ON ME FOR RETURNING IT (LUKA) WELL FOR RETURNING IT TO YOU THAT I CAN DO BUT AS FOR LEAVING HER ALONE NOT HAPPING"  
HE THEN OPENS IT RELEASING THE KWAMI  
AND THEN THE SNAKE SAID GREETINGSSSSSSS LUKA"  
WHOA WHO ARE YOU?“  
LUKA ASKED LOOK AT HIM  
MY NAME’S SASS I’M THE SNAKE KWAMI AND THEN ADRIEN WOULD ASK HIM IF HE COULD TELL HIM WHICH SASS ALOWS CHATNOIR THEN SAYS SASS I’M BAD FASSION SENSED WITH STUPID TEAL HAIR DOOFUS AND THEN LUKA WOULD REPEAT MAKING CHATNOIR LAUGH WHICH ANGERS LUKA AFTER HE FINISHES LAUGHING HE WOULDCSAY GOTCHA JUST SAY SASS SLITHER ON” AND THEN LUKA IMATATING SAILOR MOON’S FIRST TRANSFORMATION WOULD SHOUT SASS SLITHER ON AND AS HE TRANSFORMS CHATNOIR GETS JEALOUS THINKING NO HIS TRANSFORMATION IS COOLER THAN MINE AND THEN CHATNOIR CHALLENGES HIM TO A RACE WHICH ENDS UP AS A TIE AND THEN THEY FIGHT THE AKUMA AND LADYBUG WOULD BE LIKE WHO’S HE?“ AND THEN CHATNOIR WOULD SAY NOBODY IMPORTANT AND THEN LUKA WOULD BE LIKE EXCUSE ME AND WALKS OVER TO HER TAKING HER HAND THE NAME’S VIPERION BUT YOU CAN JUSSSST CALL ME YOUR BOYFRIEND ENCHANTE MON CHERI KISSING HER HAND WHICH MAKES HER GIGGLE BLUSHING MAKING CHATNOIR JEALOUS SHOUTING WOULD YOU JUST DO YOUR JOB ALREADY AND LUKA WOULD BE LIKE SIGH FINE AND HE WOULD START PLAYING THELYER THEN HIS EYES FLASH OPEN AND HIM SHOUTING HYPNOSIS AND HE ORDERS HIM TO TELL HIM WHERE THE AKUMA IS AFTER HE TELLS VIPERION WHERE IT IS HE DESTRROYS IT THEN SHOWED ME SAYING MISSION ACOMPLISHED "  
NOW GIVE IT”  
I SAID HOLDING MY HAND OUT  
SMIRKING VIPERION WALKS OVER TO LADYBUG AND GIVES IT TO HER CLOSING HER HAND BEFORE KISSING HER AND RUNS AWAY MAKING CHATNOIR JEALOUS WHICH MAKES CARAPACE TRYING TO HOLD ME BACKI SAID SNAPPING MY FINGERS   
THE NEXT DAY DURING LUNCH WE WERE SITTING AT OUR USUAL SPOT  
WHEN I SAW MARINETTE LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO SIT HEY MARINETTE"  
LUKA SAID WALKING BEHIND HER SHE TURNED AROUND LETTING OUT A SCREAM TOSSING HER FOOD UP IN THE AIR I GOT UP READY TO CATCH HER AND HER TRAY  
BUT LUKA ALREADY COUGHT HER AND HER TRAY ALONG WITH ALL HER FOOD  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT MARINETTE?"  
HE ASKED HER  
I STARTED CLAWING THE TABBLE GRITTING MY TEETH AT HIM  
UH ARE YOU ALRIGHT DUDE?"  
SORRY MARINETTE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT WITH US TODAY?"  
I WAISTED NO TIME IN RUNNING OVER TO HER  
SORRY BUT SHE'S HAVING LUNCH WITH ME TODAY"  
I SAID PULLING HER BY THE HAND DRAGING HER OVER TO OUR TABLE  
ALYA WAS THERE TOO SITTING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF NINO  
ALRIGHT OUR TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE RENA ROUGE AND CARAPACE"  
YUP"  
AND WE STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE CHATNOIR"  
AND LADYBUG THAT'S AWESOME"  
THEY SAID EXCITED AND WHO ELSE WOULD THEY BE?"  
I ASKED FLIPPING MY HAIR SMUGLY  
SO WHAT WAS UP WITH THE MUSIC VIDEO?"  
ALYA ASKED CONFUSED  
I DIDN'T WANT PEOPLE TO FIND THAT I WAS THE REAL CHATNOIR"  
SO I TRIED TO ACT AS LAMELY AS POSSIBLE"  
WELL IT'S A SHAME BECAUSE YOU MAKE A GREAT CHATNOIR AND TEACHER"  
ESPECIALLY WHEN I USED MY POWERS FOR THE FIRST TIME  
THANKS FOR EXPLAING HOW TO DO IT"  
YOU'RE WELCOME"  
SO WHAT WAS THAT FIGHTING ABOUT ON HEROES DAY?"  
NINO ASKED CONCERNED  
YEAH WE REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED"  
ALYA SAID EQUALLY CONCERNED  
THAT WAS ACTUALLY AN A ILUSSION BY VULPINA"  
SHE WAS AKUMATIZED BY HAWKMOTH"  
WELL THAT'S GOOD"  
ALYA SAID THANKFULLY  
SO MARINETTE HOW'D YOU LIKE THE MOVIE I WAS IN?"  
YOU WERE GREAT AS CHATNOIR"  
SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"  
NINO ASKED US  
WE'LL HAVE TO KEEP A VERY CLOSE EYE ON THEM"  
ESPECIALLY LUKA I DON'T TRUST HIM"  
ISAID GLARING AT HIM FROM ACROSS THE TABLE  
ALEX AND JULIKA WERE THE FIRST ONE'S WHO NOTICED  
YOU WERE IN A MOVIE?"  
WE ALL TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO LUKA   
HE WAS LITERALLY SITTING ON A TABLE   
THAT'S RIGHT I WAS IN A MOVIE"  
ISAID GETTING UP WALKING OVER TO HIM  
IN FACT I WAS CHATNOIR"  
I SAID SMIRKING AT HIM CROSSING MY ARM'S  
OH HOW SAD"  
WHAT THAT IT WAS SOLD OUT?"  
NOPE"  
THE POOR VOICE ACTRESS WHO HAD TO WORK WITH YOU"  
I GROWLED CLEANCHING MY FIST AND GRITTING MY TEETH  
OH NO HE DIDN'T"  
NINO SAID QUIETLY  
WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"  
I ASKED GETTING IN HIS FACE  
OH YOU MEAN ABOUT HOW BAD I FEEL FOR LADYBUG'S VA?"  
YES THAT"  
OH JUST THAT I FEEL BAD SHE HAD TO WORK WITH YOU"  
HE REPLIED WITH A SMIRK  
ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A HORRIBLE VOICE ACTOR?"  
WELL I WOULDN'T SAY THAT BUT YES"  
HE SAID SMIRKING AT ME I TIGHTENED MY FISTS AND TEETH EVEN MORE  
I JUST WANTED TO TRANSFORM AND USE MY CATACLYSM ON HIM  
NINO GOT UP AND WALKING OVER TO ME AND STOOD IN-BETWEEN US  
HEY MARINETTE ARE WE STILL ON FOR THE MOVIES LATER?"  
HE ASKED CALLING TO HER  
WHAT?"  
I ASKED SHOUTING IN SHOCK  
OF COURSE MIND IF I PICK THE MOVIE THIS TIME?"  
OF COURSE NOT"  
HE SAID LOOKING IN MY DIRECTION SMIRKING   
LUKA COUFAIN 1 ADRIEN AGRESTE 0"  
HIS EYEA SAID  
I GRITTED MY TEETH JEALOUSY WELDING UP INSIDE OF ME  
NINO GRABBED ME BY THE HAND  
WALKING ME BACK OVER TO OUR TABLE  
AFTER SCHOOL IT WAS TIME FOR THIER DATE  
I WAS PACING BACK AND FORTH THINKING OF SOME WAY TO STOP THE DATE  
THAT'S WHEN I GOT AN IDEA SO I CALLED NINO AND ALYA  
TODAY IS OUR TURN FOR PATROL"  
RENA ROUGE YOU GET THE EFFEL TOWER  
CARAPACE THE PARK"  
I'LL TAKE THAT WAY WE'LL MEET BACK AT THE SCHOOL IN A FEW HOURS"  
I SAID POINTING TO THE WAY THEY WERE GOING  
GOT IT"  
THEY SAID RUNNING AWAY  
ALL RIGHT PLAGG TIME FOR OPPERATION PAY BACK"  
PLAGG CLAWWWWWWS OUT"  
SAILOR MOON DIC TRANSFORMATION MUSIC PLAYS  
AFTER TRANSFORMING I MADE MY WAY TO THE MOVIE THEATER  
I JUMPED LANDING ON THE TOP OF THE BULIDINS  
I QUIETLY FALLOWED THEM FROM ABOVE   
UNTIL THEY FINNALY STOPPED   
GOOD THING I STILL HAVE SOME MONEY LEFTOVER"  
HEY LUKA THE GRINCH SOUND GOOD?"  
HE NODDED HIS HEAD YES  
AFTER PAYING FOR THE TICKETS THEY WENT IN  
GASP CHATNOIR?"  
SHHHHHYUP ONE TICKET FOR THE GRINCH PLEASE"  
SURE HERE YOU GO"  
HE SAID HANDDING IT TO ME   
THANK YOU"  
I SAID WALKING IN   
SHOOT I FORGOT THE SNACKS I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"  
HE SAID EXITEING THE THEATER  
ALRIGHT MARINETTE DO YOU WANT........ THE?"  
CHATNOIR?"  
HE ASKED DROPPING THEM   
YO"  
I SAID WAVING AT HIM WITH A HUGE SMIRK ON MY FACE  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
HE SHOUTED IN ANGER GETTING IN MY FACE  
WHAT THOUGHT I'D CATCH A MOVIE"  
I SAID WITH A SHRUG THE SAME WAY HE DID TO ME  
HE GRITTED HIS TEETH AND CLEANCHED HIS FISTS  
LUKA /SILENCER & VIPERION'S P.O.V.  
GET OUT OF MY SEAT RIGHT NOW"  
I SAID THREW GRITTED TEETH GETTING IN HIS FACE  
HI NAME'S CHATNOIR HERO OF PARIS"  
HE SAID SHAKING MY HAND   
WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"  
IT MEANS I'M A CAT"  
YEAH AND?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARMS  
CAT'S ONLY MOVE WHEN THEY FEEL LIKE IT NOT WHEN THEY'RE TOLD"  
HE SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS GLARING AT ME  
LEAVE RIGHTNOW"  
HMM SORRY I'M STAYING"  
OH NO YOU'RE NOT GET UP GET UP"  
I SAID GRABBING HIS HAND TRYING TO PULL HIM UP  
BUT HE REFUSED SORRY NOT HAPPING "  
I HAVE A TICKET SO I PAYED TO BE HERE"  
HE SAID SHOWING ME HIS RECEIPT  
SO I SUGGEST YOU FIND ANOTHER SPOT"  
HE SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS GIVING ME A CAT LIKE SMIRK  
FINE"   
I SAID TAKING THE SEAT BEHIND HIM  
A FEW HOUR'S LATER THE MOVE WAS OVER  
WELL PRINCESS TIME FOR ME TO GET BACK TO PATROLLING ADIEU"  
HE SAID KISSING HER HAND


End file.
